kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Michal Minato
is a Kamen Rider from the future who originally became the heroic and later whose Core Medals took control of him. He is also the movie-exclusive Rider(s) who appeared in the OOO section of the Movie War Mega Max film. History Michal is a Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. At an unknown time he gained the Aqua Driver and the Aqua Miraider to fight monsters that appeared in his time. Michal is timid and feels he is too weak to be a Rider in the first place. He ironically couldn't be Aqua at first because he was afraid of water. Receiving the Poseidon Driver from the elderly Kosei Kougami, Kougami believes that the Poseidon Driver can help Michal overcome his timidness and fear, and grant him more power. However this proved futile, and even as Poseidon, Michal couldn't win against the creatures of his time, lost, and Michal was knocked out of transformation. However, just as he was about to give up, the black hole that was created by Kiyoto Maki's death appears, and the Core Medals and Cell Medals from the past entered his body, resulting in a Greeed forming inside the Poseidon Medals. This new Greeed develops an intense desire to fight, and Michal is almost instantly overwhelmed by the new being. With Michal's personality subdued, Kamen Rider Poseidon fights in their home time period for a brief while, but after a time anomaly forms as a result of a meteor containing SOLU crashing into the ocean in the present day, the Poseidon entity sees it's chance and dives through, heading off to fight the Kamen Riders of the past. It arrives in the era of Kamen Rider OOO, and easily overwhelms a small troop of Kougami's soldiers, but is quickly intercepted by Ankh and Eiji Hino, who take some of his Cores in order to fight back. Poseidon flees to recuperate. Without the extra Cores to stabilize him, Michal is gaining control. Eiji confronts the dark Rider, and suppresses the Greeed's personality, but it soon resurfaces. After Kamen Rider Poseidon loses more of the Core Medals in his body to Eiji and Ankh, the Greeed splits apart with Michal, gaining his own body in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Michal profusely apologizes to Eiji and Ankh, telling his story to the two to Ankh's amusement. But Eiji tells him the true meaning of being a Kamen Rider, having the courage to see tomorrow no matter what it may bring. Just as the battle with Poseidon seems bleak, Michal arrives on his Aqua Miraider, and realizes that what he needed was not power, but courage, and transforms into the heroic Kamen Rider Aqua. He turns the tides quickly, and uses his Oceanic Break together with OOOs' Prominence Drop to finish Poseidon off. He thanks OOO for all he has done for him, then leaps through the time anomaly on the Aqua Miraider, to protect his time as a Kamen Rider. During the final battle against Kannagi's forces, he returns to the present and gives Eiji the Super Core Medals. He then dashes off to aid the Seven Legendary Riders in battle against the eight Dummy Inhumanoids, going up against a recreation of Greeed Kazari and destroying it with his Aqua Vortex. Rider Powers - Kamen Rider Poseidon= Poseidon Kamen Rider Aqua *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 89kg *'Punching Power': 3.5t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6.1s Similar to OOO, Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's vertical (on his chest) and diagonal (on his Driver) arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed with the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended spear, the Deepest Harpoon as his weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon is actually a Greeed inside Michal's body. The Greeed overtook Michal's body and arrived in the present. It has the ability to create Waste Yummy, similar to how Uva did. The Greeed split from Michal, after losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh. He was able to form his own body using Core Medals and Cell Medals, in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Soon after, Poseiden was defeated at the hands of Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop and Kamen Rider Aqua's Oceanic Break. However, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals are taken for Lem Kannagi to transform into the Super Galaxy King. }} Gallery Equipment Movie19 1.jpg|Aqua Driver Movie18 1.jpg|Poseidon Driver DeespestHarpoon.png|Deepest Harpoon Behind the scenes Portrayal Michal Minato was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Aqua, his suit actor was while his suit actor as Kamen Rider Poseidon was . Notes *Aqua is designed to resemble Kamen Riders #1 and #2, but powered by water instead of wind. *Aqua's use of a Jet Ski and water theme could possibly be an homage to , a super hero from a theme park show in Ishinomaki, which is also home to the Ishinomori Manga Museum. *Michal is the second Rider who has no fighting spirit at first until being encouraged by someone, then casts away a good Rider form and assumes an evil one due to possession by an evil spirit from another time period, and eventually involves himself in defeating that spirit. The first is Ryotaro Nogami. *Also like Ryotaro, the Rider form assumed to defeat the evil spirit surpasses the evil Form's stats and powers. *The obscured monsters from the future briefly shown in his flashbacks are all actually Undead, namely the Tortoise Undead, Caucasus Undead, Paradoxa Undead, and a modified Trial F. However, it is unclear whether it is just a case of suit reuse or if they were meant to be the Undead unsealed again in the future. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:OOO Riders Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Greeed Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:OOO Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters